


Like or Like Like

by GivesLight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, High School, Kinda, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivesLight/pseuds/GivesLight
Summary: Kageyama realizes his feelings about Hinata are a little different than what most people feel for their best friends. Hinata is oblivious, and chaos ensues.Based loosely on the song "Like or Like Like" by Miniature Tigers





	Like or Like Like

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like so many fanfics use songs as titles?? And now I guess I'm one of them... I'm actually a little nervous posting this since it'll kinda be my first fanfic and I want it to turn out well! Let me know what you think!

"Hinata!" Daichi's voice came up quickly behind Hinata, one of his arms meeting with his back in a brief, friendly pat. "Are you joining the team for meat buns tonight? My treat this time."  
Hinata grimaced a little as he shoved his water bottle into his bag, disappointed. "No... I promised my mom I'd be home early tonight. My grandparents are in town..." Hinata huffed, staring at his shoes.

"That's alright, there's always a next time," Daichi said cheerfully before turning away to grab his things from his locker. Almost everyone else was outside already, having been packed up and ready to leave for a few minutes now. Hinata's always-cluttered bag was the only thing that stood in his way from joining them; it was always bursting at the seams with old schoolwork, lunch containers he kept forgetting to take out, and practice clothes he probably should've washed last night.

"But you won't be treating next time," Hinata whined to the team captain just as he left the locker room. With a final pull of the zipper Hinata managed to close the bag as well as he could for the time being, then slung it over a shoulder. "Hey, wait!" He rushed after Daichi to avoid being left with the duty of turning off all the lights.

When he got outside, the fall air greeted him crisply. The friendly banter of his teammates' chatter surrounded him as he unlocked his bike from where it sat next to the gym and walked it beside him until he reached the group. Tanaka and Noya were engaged in their usual noisy antics, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi glued to one another in relative silence as always, Suga was in a light conversation with Kageyama, and Asahi just watched shyly from the sidelines. A little bummed with having to miss out on getting food from the convenient store with them all, Hinata chose to walk over to the more mellow side of things.

When he approached Suga and Kageyama it seemed more like Suga was forcing Kageyama into a social situation than an active voluntary conversation. Suga had his hands shoved in the pockets of his Karasuno team jacket, his cheeks slightly pinked from standing out in the brisk air while waiting for Daichi and Hinata to finish up. Kageyama looked as grumpy and uninterested as usual (or maybe even more), simply listening to whatever Suga had to say and only contributing when he absolutely had to.

"Hinata!" Suga greeted him animatedly, patting his shoulder in a way that reminded Hinata of Daichi. "What took you so long?"

"Ah! Sorry, my bag wouldn't zip shut!" Hinata looked away with a touch of embarrassment for being what was holding up the rest of the team.

"Gross. Clean it out, dummy, or it'll attract roaches," Kageyama retorted in his usual sourpuss mood.

"Stupid Kageyama, yours already has roaches living in it!" Hinata stuck his tongue out then and dodged an attack from the other to pinch his arm. Suga just rolled his eyes in exasperation at the two's needless teasing.

"Oh, Suga-san, I won't be able to make it tonight to get pork buns. I have to go home early," Hinata reported glumly.

Suga grinned back at him with sympathy. "That's alright! You're going to be here for morning practice, right?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, my grandparents are in town so my mom wants us all to have dinner together tonight."

"What? Shoyou, you're not coming tonight?" An energetic voice bounded over to where they stood, stopping a little too close in front of Hinata. "No Fair! You know Daichi's buying tonight, right?!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Hinata bowed a little, shooting the deflated Noya in front of him a sad look.

"You know," Suga started, looking over at Kageyama, "Kageyama isn't going either. Did you say if you're going to practice tomorrow or no?"

Kageyama bowed quickly, apologizing to the team as well. "No, my family is leaving to go out of town for the weekend early tomorrow morning for the weekend, so I'll have to miss it," Kageyama could barely choke the words out, obviously peeved at being forced to miss practice.

"What? You can't just go on vacation and skip school for a day 'Yama. Are you gonna become a slacker now or something?" Hinata poked his teammate a little more, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him.

"Dumbass. I'm going to a funeral, it's not like I'm going anywhere fun. Stupid," Kageyama shot back. Hinata felt his face flush bright red. He'd never wanted to stick his foot in his mouth more than at that moment. He looked away guiltily and muttered a small "sorry for your loss" under his breath.

"I'm so sorry, Kageyama, I hope it wasn't family?" Daichi said from behind Hinata. He hadn't even realized that Daichi had been listening this whole time. A fresh wave of shame crashed over him.

"No, don't feel sorry. It was my great aunt. None of us were close to her so it's not a big deal," Kageyama said coolly. "Wish I didn't have to miss a whole day of school for it, though." Kageyama glanced at Hinata for a moment, almost explaining it to him rather than Daichi. That was the strange thing About Kageyama. No matter how much he acted like he hated everyone, when he knew they were worried or sad or even guilty he'd always give some kind of something to hold on to, even if that something was Kageyama offering a socially awkward handshake or choked-out encouragement he could barely get out of his mouth.

"Well, I'm still sorry. I hope you have a somewhat nice trip?" Suga pat him on the back lightly.

After a brief, stale silence, Tsukishima piped up from the back of the gathering: "So are we going to the convenience store or no?"

"Alright! Let's go!" Daichi gave the command as he began to walk. Suga stayed beside him as the team started their trip, and Kageyama and Hinata stayed behind. Noya and Tanaka turned back to offer friendly waves goodbye that Hinata happily returned. Once the team was far gone, Hinata turned to walk home only to discover that Kageyama had already started without him. Hinata yelled to slow down, but the other pretended not to hear, sticking his finger in his ear then shrugging. Hinata glared at his back while running to catch up with him, the bike by his side squeaking along.

"Pretending like you couldn't hear me..." Hinata grumbled begrudgingly. He peered at Kageyama from out of the corner of his eye to gauge the other's mood; he'd seemed to be particularly moody today both in class and at practice. Hinata guessed it was due to him having to miss practice the next day. He always seemed to have a thing about not wanting to fall behind or miss out. "You know, if you're really being Mr. Grumpy-yama about missing out on practice this Friday we can practice extra when you get back..." Maybe Hinata just felt bad about making that crack about Kageyama's "vacation" over the weekend, but for some reason he felt like it might actually be tolerable to hang out over the weekend with the other if they were doing volleyball. It's not like they'd never practiced only the two of them before. They had at summer camp and a few times in Hinata's front yard (also over the summer when neither had to worry about getting all the way back to school).

Kageyama returned the side-glance as Hinata looked away. "Hm." He grunted out gruffly. Hinata could already tell his teammate was pleased with the invitation, but wouldn't take it that easily. "You could use the practice."

"What?! Mean. My receives are way better than the start of the year!!" Hinata glared at the boy by his side, then turned away, pretending to pout.

"At the beginning of the year they looked like you'd never touched a volleyball before and at least now they're..." When Kageyama couldn't come up with something else clever to say he just shrugged halfheartedly.

Hinata "harumphed" at him. "What, so was that a yes or no?"

Kageyama took a minute to act like he was thinking about if he was busy or not, mentally checking his blank calendar, then shrugged again. "Why not?"

"What day do you get back? You could stay over so your mom doesn't have to drive you!" Hinata's heart lurched at his last words for no reason in particular. It's not like they hadn't had a sleepover before. Well, does training camp count? He thought he could count that as a sleepover.

"We get back Sunday morning. Do your parents mind if it's a school night?"

"Probably not! I'll ask!" Hinata began to get excited again, picking up his pace a notch so his strides could meet the taller's. He was hoping Kageyama was also looking forward to it, but just as he was opening his mouth to ask Kageyama interrupted him.

"I've gotta go this way, so I guess I'll see ya later." He jabbed his thumb toward a fork in the sidewalk that Hinata remembered led into Kageyama's neighborhood. "Let me know if your parents are alright with me coming over." As he walked away from Hinata and his bike he turned to yell one last reminder: "Don't forget, dumbass!!"

"Stupid! I invited you over how would I forget?!" Hinata yelled back, but Kageyama shook his head then turned the corner onto his street. Hinata stood for a second, staring off into space after him letting his thoughts wonder about Kageyama staying over at his house. He didn't even know what kind of movies he watched. What if he hated action movies? Or didn't like what his mom made for dinner? What if his futon was too lumpy and couldn't sleep? No, Kageyama seemed more like the kind of person to not say anything when something bothered him, just like him missing practice tomorrow. Hinata snapped back to reality, groaning when he realized he didn't even give a real apology for his mean remark about the funeral. He'd text him later.


End file.
